Wonderful World
by LovelyKitsune12
Summary: I loved a girl named Alice once. She took my heart and stomped on it though. Repeatedly I must add. She shunned my love and went after the hatter instead. It crushed my heart so much. I thought I'd never fall in love again. Then she came. Elisa Fairview... I feel like she's my soul mate. I love her already and I don't even know her... I hope I don't scare her off..
1. Chapter 1-A Time for Change

Peter White's P.O.V.

I watched her from the garden in my rabbit form. She had no clue that I was watching her. I let a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. She really was beautiful. A distant memory surfaced up then. I remembered feeling the same way for Alice as I did Elisa. I shook his head it wasn't the same at all though. Alice had fallen in love with the Hatter and it did no good moping. Elisa belonged with me though, more so than Alice ever did. I didn't want to scare her off as I had Alice but she was just so cute. I watched her some more and then she started walking his way. What? This wasn't part of the plan. But I decided to roll with it. As she approached I waited.

Elisa Fairview's P.O.V.

I walked in my garden taking in the birds and the flowers, when I saw the cutest rabbit. He was white all over but the strange thing was he was wearing clothes. I frowned but went up to him just the same. I reached out and tried to pet him but he darted off.

"Wait!" I cried out and ran after him. He was pretty fast and before I knew it I was in a place I didn't know. The rabbit went down a hole and foolish me I peered down and looked. I couldn't see him though so I looked even harder. It was really dark down there though. I soon felt my body lose balance and I fell straight in. I let out a yell as I fell. Everything was dark. I couldn't see two inches in front of me, let alone my hand. I hit the ground but surprisingly it didn't hurt. I got up, straightened my dress out and looked around me. I was in some bizarre place, where clocks floated in the sky, and the ground was covered in red and white checkers. I jumped when my eyes landed on the man. He had the prettiest white hair. It looked like fallen snow. I noticed he had rabbit ears which made me wonder if I was dreaming.

"Hello," the gorgeous man said to me.

I felt my heart stir and I smiled at him. "Hi," I replied rather sheepishly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

The man smiled slowly at me, and responded, "You are in Wonderland."

"Huh?" I replied blinking rapidly. I had never heard of such a place. The name fit the fantastical things I was seeing though. I looked around and fidgeted a little. I had to be dreaming. There were no ifs or buts about it.

The white haired man got close to me then and said, "You'll have to excuse this unusual behavior but understand that it's necessary."

I cocked my head back, confused. He pulled out a contraption that looked like one of those silly straws, all twisted up and fun looking. He put it to my heart and I felt something being extracted from me. I looked down and saw that it was taking some of my blood. I felt weak then and started to fall.

He caught me and just before I fainted I heard him say, "I'm sorry but I had to do it. You're the one I'm destined to be with."


	2. Chapter 2-Waking up in Wonderland

I woke up in a huge fluffy bed. Glancing around me I saw that this place was pretty big. Where was I? I thought with a start. I was looking at a bookshelf, full of books when I heard the door open. My eyes went to the door, and I wondered who would enter.

I saw the same man with white hair and rabbit ears, who had greeted me to wonderland, enter. "Hey are you okay?" He asked coming over to the bed and looking me up and down.

I nodded and he let out a relieved breath, "Thank goodness. I was afraid I had hurt you."

A flash back of what had happened raced through my mind. He had taken some of my blood and I had fainted. I wondered why he had done that? "Why did you take my blood?" I asked him while he was scrutinizing me.

He smiled mischievously, "It was so you could take part in the game."

"Huh?" I asked my response incoherent.

He laughed a sound sweet and melodious. "You see by taking your blood I made it so you can stay in wonderland longer than you normally could. If I hadn't taken some of your blood you would have been transported back to your world the moment you had awoken."

"Okay but what game is it that I'm playing?"

"The game you're playing is to fall in love with someone of this world."

I blinked rapidly, what a weird game. "Will everyone try to court me?"

The white haired man smiled, "Only if you want them to. But some are pushier than others."

I nodded. It occurred to me that I didn't know this handsome man's name yet. "Can I ask you what your name is?"

The man blinked and laughed, "I'm honored that you want to know my name."

"It's Peter White."

I smiled, "That's a nice name. Mine's Elisa Fairview."

Peter nodded and I saw him fidgeting. What was his problem? He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but at the same time was too nervous to tell me. I cocked my head at him and he let out a sigh, "Where would you like to live while you're here?"

I frowned, it had never occurred to me that I would need a place to sleep and eat. "Where am I?" I questioned.

Peter laughed, "You're in the queen of hearts palace. I live here as well." I flushed, if I lived with Peter I could certainly get to know him better, and I definitely wanted to get to know him better.

"What are the choices?" I asked warily.

"The queen of hearts palace, the clock tower, the hatter's domain and the amusement park." He said counting off the places on his fingers.

I nodded, the clock tower sounded interesting and the amusement park sounded like it would be a non-stop cycle of fun. However the hatter's domain sounded just as intriguing but the queen of hearts palace where Peter lived was what really captured my attention.

"I would like to live here, in the queen of hearts of palace," I said slowly enunciating each word.

Peter flashed me a grin, "Fantastic! I don't need to show you my room."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

Peter chuckled, "Because you're already in my room."

Oh. That made sense.

"You could sleep here with me or get a room next to mine," he said his voice trailing off.

I flushed when he suggested sleeping with him. I wasn't sure where I should sleep but I knew I

had to make a decision soon. I sighed I wanted to take a chance, one I had never taken before.

"If you don't mind could I sleep with you?" I said refusing to look at him. I was embarrassed enough as it was.

I heard Peter laugh, "No problem my dear."

I looked up and was soon embraced by him. I liked the feel of him. I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the hug and he gave me one last squeeze before letting go.

Peter smiled at me and said, "The queen is waiting to meet you. Will you go and see her?"

I blinked rapidly but thought about what he had just said, "Yes."


End file.
